bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultharon the Mighty
"The blackest night, devouring and corrupting all in it's wake, overshadowing the land as the inevitable aspect of eternal change..." ''-Blankslate Ultharon the Mighty ("You'll-thar-on") is a Gran Vasto Lorde, a hollow born with an unusually high spiritual pressure. Older than both Yamamoto and the Central 46, and said to hold power equal to that of the top three former espada, he had once attempted to invade Soul Society nearly two-thousand years ago, but failed and was sealed away by one of the surviving captains of that era. He has now awakened from his ancient slumber and is preparing a massive invasion of the Soul Society. He is the central antagonist of Bleach: The Wrath of the Archdemon arc and is mentioned several times in Bleach: The Children of Izanami series, as well as being referenced in the Bleach: The Rule of Two series. Appearance Ultharon is a monstrous humanoid shaped hollow with a muscular build, along with dark skin that is covered with bone like armor pieces. He has the traditional yellow hollow eyes not only on his head, but on his chest and shoulder plates as well. He has a long black tail, the end of which he often morphs into a razor sharp blade. He is also very tall, standing nearly a foot higher than Sajin. When fighting, Ultharon often sprouts a pair of bat-like wings that grant him high speed flight. Personality Ultharon is crazed, murderous, and determined to succeed. He is very casual about fighting, and takes his time when killing an opponent. When fighting, he often plays with opponents that are below his strength by giving them various foolholds and advantages, making them think that they are fighting on even grounds with him. When they are actually hardly scathing him. He loves torturing his opponents when they are on the losing end, gloating on his superiority towards them He is not below showing respect in battle however. For instance, he always addresses Soifon as 'Captain', rather than Soul Reaper during their fight. His attitude is also shown when he defeats Yoruichi. After landing a few choice blows that render her unconscious, the Hollow takes his sword and prepares to kill her. Ultharon applauds her prowess in battle and tells her that he will give her a death "worthy of kings". Ultharon is a large advocate of change, believing that his arrival is a sign of "a great change" within all spiritual realms. He believes firmly in a strong and central Hueco Mundo run by pure Hollows and not Arrancars or Vizards, though he has no trouble letting the former join his ranks. He also believes deeply in a Hueco Mundo without the interference of Soul Reapers, believing that perfect balance within the Spiritual Realms can be achieved without the need to hunt and purify Hollows. He refers to his invasion of Soul Society as a "message", a message that states that the Hollow race are done being hunted down. History ''"I can't believe it. The legends were true after all. Ultharon has returned. "Legends do not destroy entire cities sir." ''-Yamamoto's shock to Ultharon's return. Soifon replies.' Unlike normal hollows, a Gran Vasto Lorde does not consume other hollows to grow in power. They are actually born with high spiritual pressures, which are usually comparable to that of a captain's. Whether this is due to genetic abnormalities or just natural selection is unknown. Many hollows revere Gran Vasto Lordes as gods and serve them very diligently. Ultharon was a stillborn infant, born to a woman from an unknown kingdom some three-thousand years ago. She died giving birth to him, but he was already dead before he even emerged. Since Ultharon was stillborn, his mothers regrets of not being able to live to raise her child, and believing that she had caused his death, actually became Ultharon's regrets as well, thus causing him to become a hollow. When he arrived in Hueco Mundo, a large lightning storm formed around him, a sign that he was recognized as a Gran Vasto Lorde. After nearly a thousand years, Ultharon's body fully grew to what it is now. He then travelled around Hueco Mundo, learning the history of his species, before coming across the Soberan Absoluta, a claymore forged by another Gran Vasto Lorde older than Ultharon that was designed to choose Hueco Mundo's king several hundred years earlier. The weapon chose Ultharon as it's wielder and thus his status as the King of Hueco Mundo was all but confirmed. It was at that time that the Soul Reaper army attacked Hueco Mundo, which was already vastly weakened by the Great Schism Civil War. Angered at this violent act, Ultharon flew down to the battlefield and spurred the remaining Hollow army to fight back. Leading the assault, Ultharon and his army managed to push the Soul Reapers back to Soul Society and the battle continued there. The Grand Lord Hollow himself battled the strongest Soul Reaper present and, after an arduous fight, was ultimatley sealed within a great prison by the Soul Reaper. His army was later pushed back to Hueco Mundo, and the Hollow species was once again without a king. The Soul Reapers originally thought that Ultharon was a demon due to his odd appearance, and his power was far greater than any other hollow that they had encountered. It took a while after the great invasion for the Soul Reapers to realize that Ultharon was actually a very powerful hollow, too powerful to be a regular Vasto Lorde. The 12th division named Ultharon's species of hollow a Gran Vasto Lorde, often nicknamed "the Archdemon". Synoposis Bleach: The Wrath of the Archdemon *Wrath of the Archdemon: Athena Bleach: The Children of Izanami *Izanami no Jidō: Chichi no Tsumi (mentioned) *Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi (mentioned) Bleach: The Rule of Two *The Rule of Two: Contemplation (mentioned) Powers and Abilities Ungodly High Spiritual Pressure: The most startling aspect of Ultharon is his unusually high spiritual pressure, which is the highest recorded in any known species of Hollow. It is powerful enough to where it can devestate the surrounding landscape and send even Captain level Soul Reapers flying. Akisame comments that Ultharon's Spiritual Pressure cannot be classified as Reitsu due to being so high. Charles McTavish later states that Gran Vasto Lordes are so revered within Hueco Mundo is due to their massive amounts of power, being worshipped as gods and kings. Ultharon himself was even capable of single handedly decimating Soul Society nearly 2'000 years before the events of the official Bleach canon. Soifon remarks that Ultharon's Spiritual Pressure on par, if not greater, than that of the Head Captain's. Enhanced Strength: '''Ultharon is shown to be capable of amazing feats of strength, such as effortlessly chucking Yoruichi through a canyon wall. He can also take firm holds on Captain level Soul Reapers such as Soifon, making it to where they can hardly escape his grasp '''Amazing Speed: '''Ultharon's speed is almost nightmarish. Soifon attempted numerous times to strike him with her Suzembachi technique, while Ultharon remained capable of catching and dodging her strikes. He also managed to outclass Yoruichi in terms of mobility during their first bout. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''As a hollow, Ultharon relies mainly on hand to hand combat to defeat his foes. He is shown to be capable of fighting both Soifon and Yoruichi with just his fists. '''Powerful Swordsman: '''The trait that truly makes Ultharon stand out amoung other Hollow's is the fact that he also uses a powerful claymore during battles. He wields it with masterful skills and even uses it as a form of taunting towards opponents by clanging it against the armor on his left arm. '''Genius Intellect: '''Ultharon is surprisingly intelligent for a Hollow. He appears capable of reading his opponents strategies just by reading their facial expressions. '''Memory reading: '''Ultharon has the unique ability to watch the memories of deceased hollows. He used this to watch Ulquiorra's battle with Hollow Ichigo. '''High Speed Regeneration: '''Like other Hollows, Ultharon is capable of regenerating wounds that are sustained in battle. His is rather advanced as he quickly regenerated his wounds sustained from Soifon's Bankai. '''Eraser Cero: '''Ultharon's signature variation of the Cero technique. He charges a blue sphere of energy covered in lightning out of the blades on his shoulders, and then discharges the projectile in the form of a ball, making a deep electric pulsing sound as it moves. The resulting explosion killed all 50 of Soifon's retreating soldiers and nearly blinded her herself. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Ultharon's durability is utterly astounding. During his fight with Soifon, she resorts to using her '''Jakuhō Raikōben on the hollow. The missle successfully connects with Ultharon and he could be heard roaring in pain from the impact. However, he emerges from the explosion with only a missing left arm, a shortened tail, and a few missing pieces of his bone armor. All of which he manages to regenerate. He is also shown to be capable of withstanding powerful attacks from Yoruichi's advanced Kido armor. Advanced Sonído: Ultharon's Sonído is shown to be far more advanced than any other hollow, being able to use it to get from one massive stretch of land to another in just a few seconds. He also uses it to completley outclass Soifon and Yoruichi's Flash-Step. Equipment Soberana Absoluta (Spanish: Absolute Sovereign): Ultharon says that many years ago, Hueco Mundo was once a bustling kingdom that put both Soul Society and Babylon to shame. It was during this time that Hueco Mundo was ruled by a lone sovereign who wielded the Soberana Absoluta, a sword crafted by another Gran Vasto Lorde named Paragus the Wise. At the time, Soberana Absoluta was a symbol of power and it was passed on from king to king. Ultharon states that when the Great Schism occured, the powerful blade was lost. Ultharon recovered the sword after the war and later used the blade himself in his invasion of Soul Society a few hundred years later. It was lost once again when he was sealed away. He has now acquired the legendary sword and is using it for his vengeful genocide of Soul Society yet again. *'Sovereign Breaker: '''A powerful Getsuga Tensho like technique that can only be used by Soberana Absoluta. The blade end of the sword begins to absorb a silver, dust like substance that forms out of the air and begins to glow with a beautiful white light. Ultharon then holds the blade in any direction and swings the sword, unleashing a powerful energy wave. '''Sword Tail: '''Ultharon often morphs the end of his two pronged tail into a razor-sharp blade. True Form ''"You have my...congradulations Commander. You have forced me into a....position I cannot hope to escape from...at least in this form. Surprised? Heh...This form is merely...a result of me being locked away for so long, a "shell" if you will. But now that I have truly met my match, and that I have obtained the shard, I can regain my original form. Regain the power that the whole world shook in...response to. This Yamamoto...is my true power. Behold your ruin! Behold the scourge of the world! Behold...The Absolute Sovereign of Hueco Mundo! '' -Ultharon to Yamamoto before transforming. After a long and arduous battle with Yamamoto, Ultharon reveals that his current appearance is that of a "coccoon" that he had turned into as a result of being sealed away for over 2500 years. He states that, along with him fleshing out his full power in his current form allowed him to reach a new transformation. In this state, Ultharon's wings now remain sprouted and he grows somewhat taller. He takes on a set of demonic armor and his face becomes somewhat more humane as well as losing his tail. He grows a Vizord like mask on his face and now wears a violet garb around his waist that extends down to his ankles. He refers to this form as the "Absolute Sovereign of Hueco Mundo". Ultharon's power immediatley ascends beyond that of even Head Captain Yamamoto as he managed to completley dominate him. Ultharon also decimates the several Captains and Vice-Captains who rushed to assist their Commander. Charles McTavish states that Ultharon's power in this form could potentially rival that of a Hanakami's, though this remains open to skepticism. *'Demolishing Spiritual Pressure: In this form, Ultharon's spiritual pressure reaches that of one that dwarfs that of any captain in the Gotei 13. His monstrous energy actually forces the old Head Captain to move away from his vicinity, as it was causing his arms to bleed from attempting to shield his face from the spiritual pressure. His energy was so fierce, that the Senzaikyū began to collapse. Ultharon stopped emitting his energy just in time for the large towers to stop falling. Akisame comments that Ultharon's Spiritual Power in this form is almost unimaginable, and it is capable of killing even Vice Captain level Soul Reapers should they get too close to his vicinity. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Ultharon's strength reaches a point to where he can smack Yamamoto clear through the Sekkisei wall with minor difficulty. Simply flapping his wings leveled the entire 8th Division Headquarters. *'Augmented Speed: 'As if Ultharon wasn't fast enough in his previous form, his speed is further enhanced in this form. He is so fast that he creates numerous afterimages of himself, confusing his opponent greatly. During his battle with Yamamoto, Ultharon decides to boast his increase in power by defeating four other Soul Reapers that were currentley engaged with other powerful hollows. He quickly vanishes from Yamamoto's view and simultaneously defeats several other Soul Reapers within a matter of seconds before reappearing in front of Yamamoto. *'Amazing Durability: 'Ultharon's endurance reaches a level that he states Hierro couldn't hope to reach. At one point during their battle, Yamamoto resorts to using a heightened version of his Taimatsu attack on Ultharon. Much to both the Head Captains dismay and surprise, Ultharon simply remains in his exact position and stays motionless. When the massive column of fire connects with the Gran Vasto Lorde, Ultharon simply remains in place and is engulfed by the massive fire. When the smoke clears, Ultharon was still in his same position, physically unfazed by the attack. *'Enhanced Eraser Cero: 'Ultharon's already powerful signature cero becomes increasingly devestating in his true form. He shows the extent of its augmented power by firing it towards the 2nd Division barracks, where most of the Seiretei's civilian population was being relocated to prior to the attack. Yamamoto intercepts the ball of energy and, through great effort, managed to throw the blast a couple of miles away from the area. Despite the distance, the explosion caused by the attack created a powerful shockwave that devestated much of the surrounding area and even caused a section of the Sekkisei wall to collapse. Equipment: '''Soberana Absoluta: '''Ultharon still uses the powerful sword to his advantage while in this form. It's appearance has changed drastically however. Instead of being a claymore, Soberana Absoluta takes the appearance of a large, double bladed sword. This weapon is capable of highly destructive techniques, such as an enhanced Sovereign Breaker, as well as being capable of being thrown at high speeds. *'Sovereign Breaker: Ultharon's Sovereign Breaker becomes different upon taking this form. Rather than acting as a ranged energy attack, the True form's variation acts as a massive extension of it's cutting power. After the weapon is covered in it's blue energy, Ultharon states the command and the weapon fires out a massive beam of energy that initially appears to be that of several energy tendrils, but it quickly forms into one beam. This attack, though appearing to be otherwise, is actually the sword extending and increasing it's cutting power, similar to that of Gin Ichimaru's Shikai. Like most of his other attacks, this Soberana Absoluta is utterly devestating. Trivia *According to Blankslate, Ultharon's unofficial theme is "Told You So" from Drowning Pool. *'Blankslate '''likes to compare Ultharon to Megatron from the Transformers film trilogy, respectivley. *When Rukia Kuchiki first encounters Ultharon, he grabs her by the neck and tells her ''"Do you hear them? They are calling for us. It is...Beautiful." ''This is a reference to the first lines spoken by Daedalus, the primary antagonist from the video game ''Resistance 2. Quotes Speech "My people...sons and daughters of Hueco Mundo. Brothers and Sisters of the Great Sands. Beings of white purity and glory... For centuries unending, we have allowed ourselves to fall before the mercy of the treacherous ones. The beings of black malice and corruption. They call themselves "Shinigami" the "Death Gods". They hunt us like animals. They treat us like animals. They tell their children stories of us being slain like animals. They attack us when weakened. They hold our honor as a joke, while they parade their own as absolute. They hold their Society up as if it is the highest point of the unreachable mountain, while we remain at the bottom, yearning to grasp it's "salvation".... NO MORE!!!! No more will we stand idly by and let ourselves become easy prey for these "Death Gods" , the gods who fear death itself, despite claiming to rule over it! No more will we let our own society crumble into a desolate wasteland while they continue to flourish at the expense of our own suffering! NO MORE will we fall to the point of despair to where we must devour each other to grow in strength! Nearly three millenia ago, our ancestors had a vision....A vision of power, of glory, of unity, and of freedom. A vision, in which we give our children, our future kings, a hope for the future. A vision, in which the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo claim their rightful place as masters of the afterlife. Years from now, we will tell our children, OF THIS DAY! The day, their vision BECAME OUR REALITY!!!!!!!!!! (After defeating Yamamoto): DO YOU FEAR ME NOW DEATH GODS!!!??? (To no one in particular, battle quotes) *''"Even the demons of Hell fear me!"'' *''"Do you really think that I would run away Soul Reaper?!"'' *''"Your world will shatter for every breath that leaves my mouth!"''